1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a controlled deflection roll comprising a roll shell or jacket which is rotatable about a stationary carrier or support, wherein this roll shell or jacket is supported or braced against the stationary carrier or support by means of at least one support or pressure element exerting a pressing force in the support direction of the support or pressure element.
2. Discussion of the Background and Material Information
Such controlled deflection rolls are typically employed for the pressure or pressing treatment of a web which passes through a pressure- or roller apparatus and are known, for instance, from U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,044, granted Apr. 9, 1974, and entitled "CONTROLLED DEFLECTION ROLL".
As described in this patent, the support or pressure elements can be designed as hydrostatic support or pressure elements, or else can be constructed in a different fashion, such as hydrodynamic, pneumatic, magnetic or mechanical, for example, applied by means of spring force, support or pressure elements, or even as pressure cushions or sealed pressure chambers.
At times these controlled deflection rolls are equipped with a so-called cantilever device. With a controlled deflection roll of the aforementioned type, this cantilever device enables exchange of the roll shell or jacket without the need to dismantle the controlled deflection roll out of the machine. Also, in many cases it is necessary to be able to exchange the roll shell or jacket relatively rapidly externally of the machine, especially in order to maintain within limits the number of reserve rolls which must be held in readiness at a roller apparatus or mill.
With prior art rolls it was necessary to expose the internal parts or components, especially the support elements, when exchanging the roll shell or jacket. Hence, the pressurized oil present in the roll, which was released during exchange of the roll shell or jacket, constituted a disturbance. Additionally, the mounting of a new roll shell or jacket upon the support elements of the roll required an undesirable large amount of time, and a considerable expenditure in personnel and equipment, particularly, in order to prevent damage to the seals within the interior of the roll and to accommodate these seals to the new roll shell or jacket as well as to ensure for a sufficiently good and functionally reliable mounting of the new roll shell or jacket upon the support elements.